Trip to Paris!
by Kyonkichi-san
Summary: What happens when Shigure and Ayame have a secret project on getting Kyo & Tohru together while on a class trip to Paris? Let's see all the chaos that unravel along with some romance and humor along the way! Kyoru FanFiction.
1. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket!

* * *

Trip to Paris- Chapter 1: News

I looked at my reflection on the mirror and found that my tie was crooked. I adjusted it and sang out "High school girls, high school girls all for me!" That tune was just so fun and amusing to listen to. I chuckled at myself and looked myself over. Today was supposed to be my first day teaching at Kyo, Yuki and Tohru's school. This reminds me that I never told them about it yet. I looked around the room to find it was a mess. Papers were everywhere on the floor and there was trash everywhere. The only good thing about the room was the odor. There was no smell except for the nature from the forest. "If I'm going to be a teacher, I better start by organizing this room." I thought in my head.

"Perfect!" I was ready to go! My outfit was fixed and I had my lesson planned out in my head.

"Why in the world are you wearing a tuxedo, Shigure?" I turned around to see Kyo at the door. His face was red with anger and his hand clenched in a ball. His veins were popping out. As usual, his temper got over him.

"Kyo, you must really calm your temper down! You get angry at the smallest things! Oh, that's right I forgot to tell you! Well you see I overheard Yuki and Tohru speaking of your teacher leaving. So I decided to go for the job and become your teacher! Oh and Ayame is my assistant."

"What! Are you kidding me?!"

"You're overreacting Kyo!" Ayame entered the room dramatically and continued with his sentence. "You'll be glad to hear that I'm Shigure's assistant in your school!" He brushed himself off and twisted his hair into a braid.

"Oh, Aya I already told him that."

"Gure, must you always steal the glory and tell everyone our secrets?"

"Don't worry our other secrets are still inside me." I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Good."  
We gave each other the thumbs up sign as Kyo just stood there, staring.

"How the hell did you get in here?! You don't just crash into people's home and appear out of nowhere!"

"Why, the door was left open and just I let myself in!" Ayame had a look of triumph on his face and gave Kyo the thumbs up sign which he did not return.

"What in the world is with all this noise?" Yuki said as he walked into the room. He wiped his eyes off and yawned, apparently awoken by all the noise. His hair was all over the place. He stretched and opened his eyes to see that his brother was in the room.

"What are you doing here, Nii- san?"

"Yuki, guess what!" I exclaimed, as I let Ayame finish the rest of the sentence.  
"We're your new teachers at school! Well, actually Gure is the teacher and I'm just an assistant."

"What? Nii-san, how could you be assistant? You barely know anything!"

"I have a brain Yuki."

"But you hardly use it."

"Phish- posh, of course I do. You guys overreact too much. I just know my tohru will be happy about me being in school with you guys! OH TOHRU!" Ayame started for the door when there was a sound of a loud slap as Yuki's hand made contact with Ayame's cheek.

"Oww, now why did you do that for?!" sobbed Ayame. He rubbed his cheek where there was a red hand mark from Yuki's slap.

"And Shigure, are you just saying this as an excuse to check out high school girls?"

"Yuki, how dare you think I would do that?" A grin came on my face. Well, part of that was true. That wasn't the only reason Aya and I was going there.

"Good morning everyone," said Tohru as she walked in. "Is everything alright? I heard a lot of yelling in here." She said as she looked around the room. "Ayame! I didn't know you were here! I'm so sorry; I have nothing to feed you!"

"It's all right my little flower, Gure-san and I should be going off to work anyways. We don't want to be late for our first day in working at Kyonkichi's school now."

"Hey! I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" yelled Kyo.

"What?! Ayame, you work at our school?!" said Tohru in shock. "That's wonderful!"

"Why yes, I forgot to tell you that! I just knew you would be happy!"

"Shocking isn't it?" said Yuki with a little sarcasm in it.

"Well, we shall go now then." Ayame said as we headed towards the door.

"We'll see you guys at school then, bye!" Tohru waved at us as we left the room.

* * *

Tohru, the rat and I walked to school after finishing off our breakfast. We walked the path we usually took to school and as usual, the rat and I kept a distance. Birds chirped in the air and trees made rustling noises as the wind hit against its branches. As we went through the gate of the school, the bell rang to go to class. We all had the same classes so we walked there together.

"At least the perverts won't be in our class."

We walked into class 1-D and a sight shocked us. I stopped walking and stared at the sight by the front. There, standing the classroom writing on the board were Shigure and Ayame. We stood there for a while, taking in what we were seeing. We took our seats as the second bell rang.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Sohma and I will be your new teacher. Here we have Mr. Ayame who will be my assistant." Shigure pointed at Ayame who was grinning to the class.

"You look really familiar." A girl in the front of the room said. "You look like Prince Yuki."

"Are you telling me my brother is a Prince?"  
Oh great. He believes in everything he hears. I thought he said he had a brain.

"Ah! You're Yuki's brother! I'm so honored to meet you!"

The girl jumped off of her seat and started to bow down repeatedly. I looked over at Yuki who sank low in his chair. I laughed at the embarrassment he was getting.

"Okay, now I bet you guys are wondering about what we're going to do in class!" Ayame said.

"Well, what do you think of this?" Shigure said. "An all paid one week trip to Paris! There you guys will explore the ancient and beautiful landmarks!"

The class started to get excited and talked to each other about what they were going to do in Paris. I knew what I was going to do. I just needed the damn rat out of the way. After the class started to settle down, Shigure finished off what he was going to say.

"Start packing tonight, because we're leaving tomorrow!"

* * *

I couldn't believe that I was going to Paris! This was so exciting! "Oh mom," I thought. "This is such a blessing! I'm so lucky to be able to have an opportunity like this!" I grabbed my red top and folded it neatly and placed it in my luggage. "There!" I said. "I'm finally done packing!" A knock came from my door.

"Come in!"

It was Yuki. "I'm sorry Ms. Honda if I disturbed you. I was just checking up on you."

"No, it's okay Yuki! I'm done with packing and thank you for checking up on me!"

"Damn it!" came a voice from across the room. "You stupid zipper!"

"That sounds like Kyo!" Yuki laughed. "He's such a wimp, can't even close a dang luggage!"

"I heard that!" Kyo yelled back.

I smiled back at him and walked over to Kyo's room. There struggling with the luggage was Kyo. One foot was on the ground and as his other was on the bed. His two hands gripped on the chain and tugged on the luggage zipper.

"Kyo?" Do you need some help?" I asked.

"NO! I'm not a wimp! I can do this!"

"Okay, as you say so." I left the room and past Shigure's room. He was all packed and was on the phone.

"Yes, that will be so much fun! Maybe we could take them out to-" he stopped all of a sudden when he saw me and said, "Got to go, I'll call you back!" He quickly hung up the phone and smiled at me.

"Ahh, my beautiful flower, are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited! My luggage is all packed up and set! I have the picture of my mother with me on my carry on backpack. I also brought some water and a little snack!"

"That's good to hear! Why don't you go to sleep now! We're going to the airport early in the morning!"

"Okay." I smiled back at him and went to my room and fell asleep. I couldn't wait for the plane ride.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this fanfic. Please kindly leave an honest review. **


	2. Plane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**I do not own outfits**

**A/N: to see the outfit of the characters, go to my profile. There are also images of the sights in Paris I will be using, that I will put later when the chapter comes out.**

**Trip to Paris: Chapter 2- Airport**

**Written in the POV of Tohru**

It was a beautiful day. The sun shined through the window and onto my face as the wind swept by my feet. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I yawned and stretched and lifted my legs off the bed and placed them on the floor. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I turned the faucet on and cupped my hand to gather some water. I splashed the water onto my face and grabbed a towel to dry it off. I grabbed my cup and filled it with water and rinsed my mouth. I spat out the water and headed down the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Let's see. Why don't I cook some eggs and bacon?"

I took all the equipment I needed and placed them on the table. I checked to see if I had everything: Pots and pans, plates, forks, spoons, 4 cups and a spatula. Then, I took out all the food to prepare the meal. I looked through the fridge and took out eight eggs, two for each in the house and a package of bacon along with a carton of milk. Perfect! I started off with breakfast and was finished in half an hour. I called out for Kyo, Yuki and Shigure and they came down to eat breakfast.

"Ah, what a fine meal my flower has prepared for me today!" Shigure complimented.

"Miss Honda, this meal looks delicious!" Yuki said. He wiped his eyes, apparently he was still sleepy. He never was a morning person.

We all sat down around the table and started to eat.

"So, do you guys have any plans in what you're going to do in Paris?" Shigure asked us.

"I thought we were going there to learn?" Yuki said.

"Yeah, but you guys are going to have some free time. You know, to roam around."

"How are we supposed to make some plans of what to do there if we haven't even been there before?!" Kyo said. As usual, his temper got him.

"You could keep it down you stupid cat."

"I don't see you answering back!"

"That's because it's nothing to fight about. Only a fool would fight back to a question like that."

"So are you calling me a fool?!"

"So I see your brain is not working today as well."  
"Why you damn rat!"

Kyo prepared himself to punch Yuki but he got to him first. Yuki's fist hit against Kyo's jaw and sent him flying across the room. I started to panic and went over to him.

"Kyo- kun! Are you okay?! Do you need a first aid kit?! Where does it hurt?" I frantically looked around the room, but not sure what I was looking for.

"Don't worry about him Miss Honda, he'll be okay. Well, I guess I'm done with breakfast. I'll be taking a shower now." He sat up and left the kitchen.

"I'm okay! So stop worrying! Must you always care about other people?!" Kyo yelled at me. He left the kitchen and went up to his room. His words stung my heart. They kept repeating in my mind and I couldn't help but feel hurt.

"Don't worry Tohru; I'm sure he didn't mean that. He doesn't think so clear when he's angry. Thanks for the breakfast. If you need me, I'll be upstairs making last minute checks. Come down in half an hour."

I nodded my head and gathered all the plates. I headed towards the sink, placed my hand on the knob and twisted it to the left to turn it on. After finishing the dishes, I went up to my room and changed into a fresh set of clothes. Shigure said that we didn't need to wear our uniform since we weren't really going to be at school. I looked through the remains of the clothes in my closet and took out a black halter top and a plaid mini skirt with a brown ribbon. I changed my clothes and put the old ones into the basket. I grabbed my luggage and slung on my tokidoki messenger bag that Hana and Uo gave me for Christmas over my shoulder and headed downstairs.

"I'm ready!" I told Shigure. A few minutes after I came down Yuki and Kyo arrived, all packed and set.

"Okay! So are we good to go?"

We all nodded our heads and waited for Hatori and Ayame to arrive with the car. Yuki wore the usual Japanese clothes and Kyo his khaki jeans held up with a black belt and wore a black shirt. After waiting for 15 minutes, they arrived and we put our luggage in the trunk and sat inside the car. We drove in a black Honda civic, which was miraculously big enough to fit all of us. I was between Yuki and Kyo and Shigure between Ayame and Hatori, the driver. Shigure and Ayame were having fun in the front and whispered things to each other's ear as Hatori just concentrated on the road. They were actually the only ones talking and were practically yelling and laughing during the whole ride to the airport.

"Oh and remember when I went to the wrong bathroom?!" Shigure said at one point.

"Oh yes! Good times, good times!"

They grinned at each other and laughed out loud.

We were quiet in the back. Kyo just stared intensely at the road, annoyed by the noise Ayame and Shigure were making and Yuki was just looking out the window, gazing at the sights we passed. We arrived in the airport in half an hour and went to the airline we were supposed to go to meet the rest of the class. We saw a crowd of students gather around JALways and headed there.

The Yuki fan club girls yelled at me when we arrived at the area.

"Tohru! Who do you think you are! Arriving at the airport with Prince Yuki!"

"Yeah! Who gave you permission to stay with the Prince?!"

I ignored them and headed towards Uo and Hana, Kyo and Yuki following from behind.

"Why are you following me you damn rat?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!"  
"Well, I have no where else to go!"

"Me too you know!"

"You want to fight, wimp?!"  
Haru came out of nowhere apparently and shocked them.

"Will you guys stop fighting? This isn't a good area to fight."

"Haru! When did you get here?! I didn't even know you were coming!"

"Yeah, well Shigure invited me and so I decided to come."

Uo was wearing a long, beige air with a white v-neck top, as Hana wore a black skirt that went just below her knees and a black top with it. They each had a luggage and a backpack as carry- on.

"Okay, can I get everyone's attention?!" I turned to see Shigure trying to calm down the class. Once they were calm, he continued. "I will be passing out your tickets right now! Please gather all you belongings!"

"Yes! And I will introduce some people that will be coming along with us." It was Ayame's turn to speak. "If you look right were I am pointing, you will see a black and white haired boy! His name is Haru and Mr. Sohma and I invited him to come. If you look at the serious looking man to my right," he swept his arm to where Hatori was standing, "this will be one of our chaperones! His name is Hatori, so please be kind and don't tease him. No matter how tempting it is!"

"Only you do that." Hatori stated.

Shigure gave me a ticket. It said I was to sit by seat 420. That's by the tail of the airplane. I looked over to see what see Kyo would get. I peaked over his shoulder and saw that he had seat 419. This meant that he would be sitting by me! I was really excited. I looked over to Hana and Uo. They too sat next to each other, right in front of us in seats 417 and 418. I went over to Yuki.

"Yuki, what seat number are you on?"

"Oh, let's see. Looks like I'm sitting on seat 415!"

"That's great! Looks like all of us are sitting near each other!"

I looked around at my fellow peers. They were having conversations. The Yuki fan girls were glaring at me. Some of the girls tried sneaking up from behind to see if they would be sitting next to Yuki.

"Okay! So did everyone get their tickets?"

Everyone said yes and unison and Shigure continued.  
"Okay then! Let's all check in and get going!"

There were sounds of screeches and rumbling as everyone rolled their luggage down the hallway. Once we were checked in, we had to scan ourselves. Our luggage was put through a conveyer belt and it rolled out of our sight. I removed my carry- on to let it be scanned and went through a scanning machine. After we were all done, we walked over to gate 42. I walked along side Hana and Uo, Kyo, Yuki and Haru behind us. After walking for quite a while, we finally reached our gate. We weren't boarding for another 30 minutes so we all sat down and took a rest. I looked outside the glass window and saw the airplane we were going to ride in. It was long and white. The tail of the plane was red and towards the front it said, "JAL Japan airlines."

"I wonder how Paris will be like."

"Well,I heard it's supposed to be the "city of love." It's a good place for couples to get together." Haru said. I stiffened in what he said. Couples, sure I loved Kyo- Kun but I know he didn't share the same feelings. I saddened at the thought. After awaiting half an hour, Shigure announced that it was time for us to board the plane. I put back my messenger bag and gave the lady my ticket. She checked it and returned it to me. I smiled at her and walked down this tunnel- like room and the next thing you know; the inside of the airplane appears. There were white and navy blue checkered chairs, with a red headrest that had the JAL airlines symbol, which was a J in cursive. I looked up at the numbers by the chair until I came upon the seat 420. I took a seat by the window seat and waited for Kyo and the others to arrive. I took off my messenger bag and placed it on the floor. A few minutes passed until Uo and the others appeared.

"Tohru! Looks like I'll be sitting in front of you, at least I'll still be able to keep an eye on you." I smiled back at Uo. She was like a mother to me.

"Who are you sitting by anyway?" Asked Hana as she and Uo took their seats in front of me.

"I'm not sure." I lied.

Kyo looked up at the seat numbers and stopped where I was sitting.

"Looks like I'll be sitting next to you Tohru."

I grinned at him and he quickly smiled back at turned his lips into a frown. He took off his backpack and placed it on the floor.

Shigure and Ayame, accompanied by Hatori came down the aisle. They did a head count and when they found that everyone was there; they took their seat which was apparently to the left of us.

"Oh great, the perverts will be sitting by us." I heard Kyo said.

"Kyo! Looks like you're sitting next to our little flower now!" Shigure said.

"Of course not! I'm not you!"

A voice on the intercom told us to buckle in our seat belts, and did what was asked. The engine roared as it turned on and we started to reverse out of the gate. The plane paused for a moment and all of a sudden shot forward and lifted into the sky. I couldn't wait until we arrived at Paris.

**Okay, so that's the end of the chapter. Please kindly leave a review of what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Oohlala

**a/n: To all readers of "Simple Words," please answer the poll in my profile. Thank you.****  
**

**Trip to Paris Chapter 3: Ooh la la!**

Written in the POV of Tohru

We were in the air; the plane was traveling smoothly over the clouds. I took the picture of my mother out of my bag and held it out so she faced the window. "Look mom, we're in the plane!" I turned to look at Kyo, " Look at the clouds below! Aren't they beautiful Kyo-kun?"

He looked out the window and nodded in agreement,"Yeah, you're right." He smiled at me and my heart filled with warmth-- I was glad that I could make him smile.

I looked out of the window and down into the land below us. The clouds actually looked liked the ocean from above, and you could see all the homes and fields down below, lined up in neat columns and rows. Flight attendants were coming down the hall and were passing out trays of food to the passengers; it was almost lunch time and we wouldn't be arriving in Paris for another 12 hours. It would be around 2 p.m. in Paris, or at least I thought so-- Paris was 8 hours behind Japan, so it should be 2p.m. Then again, I was never really good in math. 

When the flight attendants arrived by our table, we had the option of getting a beef plate, which had steak and rice, or the Japanese plate with 4 varieties of sushi. In the end, I decided to get the Japanese plate with Kyo.

"Well, Mom, I'm going to eat now so I'll let you rest," I said to the picture as I pulled the table that was attached to the seat in front down and placed it in front of my tray."Kyo-kun, what do you think Paris will be like?" I wondered.

"Well, I wouldn't really know because I haven't been there!" He picked up a sushi and shoved it into his mouth. 

Yuki was sitting a couple of rows ahead of me, next to the student council treasurer, Machi Kuragi. The disgruntle Yuki Fan Club was glaring at Machi, sitting in front of where Shigure and Ayame were. 

Machi stared at the perfectly cut Jello in front of her and chopped a piece of it off as Yuki concentrated on eating his steak. Uo finished eating and gave her remains to Hana, who started eating the food given to her just as she finished her own.

"Where do you stuff all that food?" I heard Uo ask Hana.

"That, I do not know," Hana replied. She glanced to her, left where the Yuki Fan Club girls were sitting as they stared at her. "Want me to send waves down your body?" she asked them.

"No! You're a witch!" The girls started to yell that Hana was a freak and the flight

attendants had to come and calm them down.

I took a last bite of my California roll and gave my tray to an attendant that passed by. Shigure and Ayame were looking through a tour guide of Paris as Haru listened to some music and Hatori scanned through a health magazine. 

I didn't really know what to do; I wanted to talk to Kyo, but I had nothing to talk about. Instead, I opted for staring at the magazine stuffed in the pocket of the chair in front of me.

"Hey, is there something bothering you?" I heard Kyo ask.

I ripped my eyes off of the magazine and glanced up to see Kyo looking back at me. "No! I'm just bored, so don't worry about me!" I stammered throughout the sentence as I waved my hands in the air. I quickly changed the subject, "So Kyo-kun, what do you want to do in Paris?"

"Well, I guess I just want to see what it looks like and just relax." He looked down at me and smiled his weird smile.

"Kyonkichi! Are you FLIRTING with our little flower there?" Ayame exclaimed from the right of us. 

All eyes fixed upon us, the girls glaring at me, their mouths hung open, and their looks on their face showed anger. Some girls looked hurt, thinking that he was smiling at me because we were together. My face flushed to a deep shade of red and I averted eye contact from the people staring. 

"No! Shut up!" Kyo got red in the face and looked down at the floor.

A girl passed by and stopped where we were,"Tohru Honda, how dare you think you have the right to talk to Kyo Sohma?" I only looked back at her, unsure of how to reply.

"And who do you think you are telling her what to do!" Kyo yelled back at her. The girl looked hurt and returned to her seat.

"I'm sorry that you had to yell at that girl Kyo-kun," I muttered.

"Just get some rest, okay? You need the energy for Paris." I nodded my head and relaxed myself, letting my body rest and eventually I fell asleep. 

---

What felt like only moments later, I slowly opened my eyes and found myself leaning on

Kyo's shoulder. He was still sleeping and I blushed at the thought of people seeing us sleeping like that and raised my head off of his shoulder. I looked out the window and saw that the sky was dark and it was night time. Most of the people on the plane were asleep, only a few were awake. I had slept for quite a while and the pilot soon announced that we were landing in about an

hour. Everyone shook themselves awake and the attendants came down the aisle

handing out packages of peanuts and a cup of guava juice to the people. I took a bag and cup and set them down on the table. 

Kyo chose that moment to wake up and I greeted him, "Good evening Kyo-kun, did you rest well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his body.

I nodded and turned to the picture, "Mom, did you hear that? I'll be landing soon." I took the bag of peanuts and opened it up and popped one into my mouth. I chewed it slowly and finished the bag off in minutes. 

The pilot made another announcement a bit later and said that we were to be landing in fifteen minutes and suggested we start securing our things. I took the picture of my mother and smiled down at it before putting it back in my bag. I locked the table in place and buckled in my seat belt and slowly waited for the landing. 

Shigure, on the other hand, stood up and addressed the class, "Okay, I'm not used to this teaching thing, and I have never heard of or been to Paris."

"Then how did you get the job?" a boy in our class asked.

"Let's just say that I knew your previous teacher. Okay, now back to Paris. So, we will be staying in this hotel called the Best Western Premier OpÃ©ra Richepanse Hotel, which Hatori here chose, so if you hate it, blame him. When we arrive, we will claim our luggage and together ride this bus that Hatori rented and go there."

"Why didn't Hatori get the job if he did everything?" the same boy from before asked.

"I'm your teacher because your other teacher asked me!"

"Sir, will you please take your seat? The plane will land in a couple of minutes."

"Why, anything for such a beautiful-"

He was cut off by Kyo who threw a peanut at him and glared at him.

"Yes, I will take my seat," he sighed and sat down. At that moment, the pilot announced that we needed to buckle in our seat belts because we were going to land. 

I looked down the window and saw Pairs and the Eiffel Tower. "Look Kyo-kun! It's Paris!"

He leaned on my shoulder and quickly removed it when I flinched; I blushed and shook my hair so it blocked my face. I checked to see that my belt was on and looked to check on Kyo and the others, they had it on too. I felt the plane tilt down a little and it soon plunged down into the Earth. It sped up and I felt a knot in my stomach tighten and I felt a little light headed. My body flowed with the movement of the plane. Sometimes it would slowly rise or push me down. I looked out the window to see we were flying through clouds. 

My ears deafened at the sound of the motor and the land came into view. I saw the Eiffel Tower and the plane slowed as it became closer to the ground. I closed my eyes, wishing that it would be over soon. Finally, the plane landed and carefully parked into the gate.

"Are you okay, Tohru?" Kyo asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine, Kyo-kun. Thank you for asking." I smiled up at him and lightly blushed. Everyone had risen now, and were gathering all of their belongings. I picked up my messenger bag and followed

my class out of the plane.

"So, orangetop do anything to you?" Uo asked.

"No, he was fine! It was fun sitting by him."

"Yes. My waves are telling me something, but it is up to you to make the move." Hana agreed.

Uo chuckled and patted my back, "Don't worry, Tohru, one day you'll get him." I blushed and smiled at them-- they were the only other people who knew about my secret crush on Kyo. 

"Ms. Honda, was your flight good?" Yuki asked me.

"Yes, Yuki-kun! Kyo was fun to stay with. And how was yours?"

"Mine was good as well."

Kyo followed from behind and went over to claim our luggage. Different luggage in different colors went around the conveyer belt. I carefully searched for a pink luggage and spotted it in the other end. I grabbed it and placed it on the floor. Uo went for her yellow luggage and swung it in the air, almost hitting Kyo on the head.

"Will you watch where you're swinging that!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Will you watch where you're walking!" Uo shouted back.

Kyo went over and pulled his orange luggage out of the conveyer belt and Hana retrieved her black one. I looked over the crowd of heads and saw Yuki standing next to his blue luggage and helping Machi to find hers. I smiled over at them and returned to Hana, Uo and Kyo. Kyo and Uo were still arguing over the incident that happened earlier with Hana standing between them. 

"Everyone, will you please quiet down as I do a head count, so I can concentrate!" Shigure called out. Everyone's voice turned into a whisper except for Uo and Kyo.

"Do you want to send me to the hospital!" Kyo continued.

"If you only watched where you were walking!" Uo shot back.

"Shigure! Uo and Kyo are here!" Ayame yelled to Shigure, who was frustrated in finding which student was which.

"Okay! I forgot who's who so please say "here" when I say your name!" Shigure yelled over Kyo and Uo.

"Arisa Uotani!"

"I'll punch your head off if you don't stop yelling!"

"Okay she's here. Haru!"

"I'm standing right next to you."

"Oh, right. Yuki?"

"I'll get that for you Machi."

"Okay, Yuki and Machi are here. Manabe?"

"Machi likes red!"

"Okay. He's here. Kimi?"

"Yun Yun, where are you!"

The noise increased and Shigure got even more frustrated. His face started to sweat and his eyes showed weakness. "Okay, everyone!" he called out, "Keep still! There are 15 of you guys so I'll just

count!" Everyone continued talking but stayed where they were as Shigure did a head count.

"Okay! Everyone is here! Now let's head over to the bus!" he announced after he was finished.

Everyone gathered together in a group and looked around the area as we exited the airport. There was a red double Decker waiting in front of the airport. "Okay! This is the bus we will be riding it to the hotel, so everyone please board the bus!"

The class lined up and walked into the bus. Basically, the bus was like every other except that there was a set of stairs for access to the second floor. The chairs were red as well as the floor and the bus was also wider than the original by probably two times. Everyone went up to the second floor and I just followed the group; I was sitting between Uo and Kyo, Hana being next to Uo. I hadn't seen Yuki for a while and looked around to find him sitting a few rows in front of us, talking to Machi, who was

being teased by Manabe while Yuki was annoyed by Kimi. 

The engine of the bus roared as the driver turned the bus on. We left the airport and were headed towards the hotel. The road was smooth and I looked around Paris. It was in the afternoon and people were roaming around. 

Once we were settled, Shigure spoke, "Now, I will read you a history of the hotel we are going to from this tourist book."

"How did you get this job again?" Kimi asked. 

Shigure ignored her question and continued, "Welcome, lovers of Parisian charm! The Best Western Premier OpÃ©ra Richepanse Hotel is located in the heart of the prestigious Paris, between the Place de la Concorde and the Opera, this hotel's staff works hard to assure the well being of its guests. At walking distance to the Madeleine and rue SaintHonorÃ©, the Paris of fashion, antique dealers, restaurants, shows, and museums, you can stroll from one enjoyable location to another: Concorde, Opera, place VendÃ´me, Louvre, Tuileries, and more. 

"Ideal for business and for imaginative walks through Paris, the OpÃ©ra Richepanse hotel blends comfort and relaxation. The rooms and suites offer both discreet charm and all the modern conveniences: air conditioning, cable television, safe, mini bar. This unique address plays the tradition card and the modernity card. In this jewel box of serenity, you will be pampered with a personalized welcome and professional service. Breakfast time is truly enjoyable. Guests may choose to have a continental breakfast served in their room, or the delightful buffet served in the traditional vaulted cellar."

The bus halted to a stop and I looked out the window to see the hotel we were staying in. There was a pair of black, shiny stairs that led up to the entrance of the hotel. The name of the hotel was in yellow lettering as it was over a blue background that was in the shape of an arch upon a solid wall. There were two pots of plants on the each side of the entrance filled with beautiful red and white roses. 

"So! We have arrived, let's get off the bus and head over to the

lobby!" Shigure announced.

There were sounds of people zipping up their backpacks and pulling their luggage as we exited the bus. I stepped off the bus first amongst the four of us and took a closer look at the hotel. It was very pretty and the building was massive. The wall was beige and there were windows spread all over the place.

"So Tohru, what do you think of Paris so far?" Uo asked from behind.

"It's beautiful!" I said, smiling.

"Okay class, we will now go to the lobby where I will assign your rooms and room mates."

The commotion increased as every girl in class; excluding Hana, Uo, and myself, chattered with their friends hoping to be roomed with Kyo or Yuki. Everyone else in the class prayed they didn't get Hana. I looked around and saw the Yuki Fan Club girls staring greedily at Yuki as he helped Machi with her luggage. I wondered what was up with them but whatever it was, Yuki was happy and that's all that counted.

The class bunched together as we squeezed through the small entrance of the hotel. I looked around and saw that the walls were painted beige with a brown mahogany border. Brown leather chairs were surrounding a small coffee table that had white lilies on it. The check in counter was straight ahead and Shigure walked over to it. The class immediately began to wander all over the place and Hatori had to get them all

together.

Once Shigure checked us in, he came back holding a stack of cards and held a clipboard. "Okay, class! I have the room cards and now please listen as I say who you will be staying with and where you will be staying. You will be paired off in twos, except for one pair who will have three. The first group, going in room 200: Yuki, Machi and Manabe"

There were cries and groans as the class complained. Machi was frustrated and made a fist with which she used to threaten Manabe as Yuki tried calming her down.

"Mr. Sohma, are you crazy? You cannot pair Yuki and Machi together!"

"Young lady, I am the teacher. So, continuing where I was, in Room 201: Kyo and Tohru!"

"Orangetop you better not do anything bad to Tohru!" Uo warned.

"What am I? A criminal?" Kyo wondered.

Shigure continued with what he was saying, ignoring the complaints of the girls in the class. "In room 202: Hana and Uo."

"At least we'll be next door; I'm keeping an eye on you, orangetop!"

"What the hell do you think I will do her!"

Shigure continued with the list and once he was all done he told us to go up to our rooms and unpack, and come down the lobby in half an hour. We all went in small groups up the elevator to our rooms. Shigure and Ayame were sharing a room as Haru and Hatori shared another.

"Looks like we'll be room mates Kyo-kun!" I grinned up at him. I was really happy that I could be with Kyo; it gave us a chance to be alone together. We passed by the rooms until we came upon room 201 and swiped the card. The door matched the wood on the wall and the number of the room was in gold. The door opened and we walked in.

I peered into the room and my mouth shot down. It was massive and against the wall to our left was a huge, blue bed. There were two grand windows that went from the ceiling to the floor, with a small gap between the two. A small table and two chairs sat between them and gold curtains hung on the side. There was a wooden vanity that was to our left, directly in front of the bed.

"Isn't this room beautiful Kyo-kun?" I asked, awe-struck, as I walked into the room and placed my luggage and messenger bag onto the bed. Kyo followed and we walked over to the window. I looked out into the city and couldn't wait for what adventures awaited me.


	4. Sights Seeing!

Normal Font: Shigure's POV

**Bold Font: Kyo's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sight Seeing**

"You guys are total idiots for putting Tohru and Kyo in a room together with only a bed to share. You guys know if they get hurt you guys will be held liable." Hatori said.

I looked up to him.

"How would they get hurt? And remember, we're here to hook them up!"

"That is true. But I don't mean physically hurt, I mean mentally hurt. If one of them gets heartbroken from the other, they might not stand to see each other. And that's going to be hard if they're sharing a room together, none the less a bed. You guys should have partnered them up in a project or something."

"Tori, you're overreacting! It's going to be fine! Sharing a room, they'll have more time together!" Ayame gave Hatori a pat in the back which made a soft thump.

"Let's get back to talking about the trip. Do you have the first lesson planned?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would've thought of one Hatori."

"If you don't know what to do, why did you accept the job from Mayu? Hard to believe she asked you when she hates your guts. If you ask me, I think it's just a way to stress you out."

"She would never be that clever! I was thinking of hooking Kyo and Tohru up in Paris when she told me that they were going to a trip there, so that's why I accepted the job."

"Lucky for you I thought of a lesson. Why don't we go sight-seeing? We can look at the Eiffel Tower first."

"Good job Hatori! You know, I don't know why she didn't ask you for the job. After all she does like you. Well the class is coming down now.

"Gather around everyone! I have an announcement to make!

"Okay, so for our first lesson we will go sights seeing! We will see the Eiffel Tower first so everyone let's board the bus!"

* * *

"So, do you happen to at least know anything about the Eiffel Tower Shigure?"

I looked up at Hatori and grinned at him.

"You have no idea of what it even is, huh?

"You really are hopeless."

"You're so cruel Hatori!"

* * *

"Okay, looks like we're here at the Eiffel tower!

"This is it, right Hatori?"

"Yes it is Shigure."

"Okay, so first I want to ask you guys some questions on the Eiffel Tower to see how much you know about it."

"Is it just because you don't know anything about the Eiffel Tower Shigure?" Yuki asked me.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't the reason and I want to be called Mr. Sohma, no exceptions Yuki. Okay I want anyone in the class to tell me what they know about the Eiffel tower."

Yuki spoke up, the fan club girls staring at him with admiration and nearly fainting from the sound of his voice.

"The Eiffel Tower was built in the year of 1889 commemorating the century of the French Revolution. The Prince of Wales, who later became King Edward the seventh, opened the tower. There were about 700 proposals in how the tower was to be designed, and his was chosen amongst the others.

"The Eiffel tower is 300 meters high and weighs 7,000 tons. In 1930 it was the world's tallest building. It took two years to construct the tower which was made by about 300 steel workers. It is made up of approximately 15,000 iron pieces and uses up 40 tons of paint. It would take 1652 steps to reach the top of the tower.

"In 1909, the tower was considered to be torn down but was saved for the use of the military and other purposes. In World War One, the tower played a role in capturing the spy, Mata Hari. This gained importance to the French People and the thought of demolishing it was no more.

"Mata Hari was the stage name of Dutch exotic dancer and Courtesan, Margaretha Geertruida. She was executed by the firing squad for espionage during World War One. Espionage is another word for spying. It involves a person obtaining information that is considered secret or confidential without the permission of the person knowing the information.

"The amount of electricity the Eiffel Tower uses annually is about 7.5 million kilowatt hours. 580 thousand are used to illuminate the tower.

"The shape of the tower was determines by mathematical calculation involving wind resistance. Some theories of this calculation have been proposed over the years. The most recent was the nonlinear integral differential equation based on counter balancing the wind pressure from any point of the tower with the tension between the elements at that point. Therefore the shape of the Eiffel Tower is exponential."

"That was amazing Yuki-kun! You know so much about the Eiffel tower!"

Yuki smiled back at her. The Yuki Fan Club girls were glaring at Tohru, looking ready to strangle her.

"Amazing indeed Yuki, now since Yuki mainly covered everything, you guys can take this time to roam around the place and observe the Tower. We will go to another landmark after this."

"Show off." Kyo remarked as he crossed his arm over his chest and looked away from him. The class broke apart into small groups as they walked around the Tower.

* * *

'**That damn rat. Always showing off how smart he is.'**

**The class broke off into small groups and was roaming around. I stayed close to Tohru as she followed her friends and Yuki.**

"**How do you know so much Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked him.**

"**I don't really know myself, it just comes to me I guess."**

**Anger boiled inside of me and I took Tohru by the hand, not knowing what I was doing.**

"**Let's go take a closer look at the tower Tohru."**

"**Ok Kyo-kun that sounds like fun."**

**I looked down at her and saw that she was blushing. Startled by my action, I released her hand. We walked over to the tower; the others were staring at us. **

'**What the hell was I thinking grabbing her hand like that? I'm growing into a pervert! Why did I even get angry anyway? I am not jealous at that damn rat!'**

* * *

"So where do you think we should go next Hatori?"

"Must I plan everything for you?"

"You make it sound as if it were a bad thing Tori!" Ayame gave another pat on his back.

"That's because it is a bad thing. It's like he's the teacher more than how Sensei is." Haru replied.

"Can you stop patting my back, it feels disturbing. We can go to the Arc de Triomphe next."

"Arc de what?"

"You really are clueless Shigure."

* * *

"**Wow, the tower is so big Kyo-kun! It's very beautiful as well."**

**I gazed up at the colossal height of the tower, the sun shining at my eyes causing them to squint. I was still thinking of what I did earlier. Why did I act that way? Why did I feel like that? Mixed feelings went through my head as I stared at the tower.**

"**Is something wrong Kyo-kun?" Tohru looked at me with a look of concern.**

'**Great, she notices that I'm acting weird!'**

"**Yeah I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind so stop worrying about me!" I snapped back at her. Her face saddened a little and looked hurt. She turned her head away from me and looked at the ground.**

'**Crap! Why did I just snap like that at her? Now she's sad and must really hate my guts.'**

"**Look, I'm sorry for snapping like that okay? I'm fine so try not to worry so much." **

**I swung my arm around her neck and onto her shoulder as I held her close to me. I did it carefully so that she didn't touch my chest. I rubbed her shoulder and let go of her and saw that she was blushing again. I laughed at her and patted her on the head.**

"**Let's get back to others before they get worried."**

* * *

"Okay class, we're going to head off now to the wonderful Arc de Triomphe! Let's board the bus again!"

* * *

**I sat next to Tohru in the bus, Yuki and the others nearby. The bus ride would take a while and so I fell asleep. **

**An hour passed until we arrived. I opened my eyes to see that Tohru was sleeping against my shoulder and I was sleeping against her head. I carefully shook her awake and found that she was blushing again.**

"**Was I sleeping on you Kyo-kun? I'm so sorry!"**

"**Hey, I don't mind that. We're at the Arc de Triomphe now." I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.**

**My mind raced through what just happened. Why didn't I feel so weird for sleeping against her? Was I supposed to feel this way?**

* * *

"Hatori, did you just see Tohru and Kyo?"  
"How could I when your big head is blocking the way?"

"My head's not that big! How rude!

"Well, they were sleeping against each other! That certainly is a sign!"

"I don't want to even know what you're thinking right now."

* * *

The class got off the bus and followed behind me as Hatori led us to the Arc de Triomphe.

"Okay class, we are now at the Arc de Triomphe! Now, can anyone tell me anything about the Arc de Triomphe?"

'Please, anyone. I'm clueless; I don't know what to teach.'

And as usual, Yuki answered the question as the rest of the class gave off confused looks.

"The people in Paris also known as "Parisians" refer to the Arc de Triomphe as L'Etoile and revere it as the symbol of the French National Spirit. The Arc de Triomphe, towering 164 feet above the ground, is located in the heart of the world's largest round-a-bout. Inside the Arc de Triomphe is a museum detailing the history of the Arc de Triomphe. Out of all the monuments in Paris, the L'Etoile is one of the most revered by Parisians.

"The Arc de Triomphe is the patriotic symbol of France's History. It was completed in 1836, which was 15 years after Napolean's Death. In 1920, an unknown soldier was buried beneath the arc to honor the soldiers who fought for France. It has served as a symbol of victory for France as well the Germans and the Allies, both of which marched through the arc after victories as they enter Paris."

"You mean there's a dead man under that arc?" Manabe asked. "That's totally freaky!"

"Kimi thinks so too!" Kimi remarked.

"Okay, now that we know about the Arc de Triomphe let's take 10 minutes to take a closer look at the monument."

"Kimi doesn't want to go where a dead man is, no Kimi won't."

"Oh well then, it's up to you."

"Shouldn't you teach your students discipline Shigure?"

"What's that?"

"Seriously, I don't know how you got this job Shigure."

* * *

'**That rat is showing off again. Always impressing the girls in the class, I bet he actually likes having a fan club.' **

**My face showed an expression of anger and I balled my hands into fists.**

"**Kyo-kun is something bothering you? You seem tense."**

"**He's probably jealous of the Prince for knowing so much compared to his tiny brain!"**

**I glared at Uo and made a fist at her.**

"**Shut up, like I would be jealous of him!"**

**My face flared with anger and I felt the blood rushing into my head.**

"**Now you want to be a bug shot, huh? Well bring it on punk!"**

"**Please don't fight!"**

**I looked over to see Tohru with a sad expression on her face. I felt all the anger rush out of my body and relaxed. Why? When she's sad, why do I always want to make her happy?**

"**We're here to have fun!"**

**Her expression completely changed this time and smiled her silly smile.**

"**I'm sorry Tohru; I just got a little carried away there in teasing orangey."**

"**Come on; let's check out the landmark then!"**

**I grabbed Tohru by the arm and pulled her towards the monument.**

"**Hey, wait up for us!" Uo called out as the others ran towards us- well Hanajima walked.**

**We stopped in front of the arc and gazed at how high it went. It was truly amazing.**

"**Kyo-kun, isn't it amazing?"**

**I looked down at her and somehow, managed to smile. Even though I get angry at her, she's still happy and doesn't want to leave my side. She wants to spend time with me and truly accepts me for who I am. She wants to listen to my problems and help me fix them. All those feelings I had earlier… was because I loved her, I never realized that until now. Until the day comes that I have to go away, I want to spend every moment possible with her. I want to protect her from all danger and be by her side. I love her just the way she is, my precious little flower. **

"**Yeah, it is amazing."**

**I reached for her hand and held it tight, never wanting to let it go. I felt my eyes burn up as I fought back tears. I gripped her hand harder and managed a smile. Just for this moment, I want to stay like this… and be with you… forever.**

* * *


	5. True Found Feelings

**Bold Font is Kyo's POV **

Normal font is Shigure's POV

_Italics is Yuki's POV  
_

**Chapter 5- True Found Feelings**

**I sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window. Tohru was in the bathroom and I thought of all the things that happened earlier today. I truly was in love with her. I was just too blind to realize it earlier. Looking away from the window I walked over to the bed and swung my legs over so I was laying position. I looked straight at the ceiling as thoughts ran through my head. Akito's words still stuck in my head from summer time. "You killed your mother- you think you deserve to love?!" My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door as Tohru came out of the bathroom- all dressed in her Pajamas with her hair loose making her look the more beautiful.  
**

"**You okay?" She asked me as my face still held the expression of deep thought. I snapped back to reality and answered her back.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine- let's go to bed now."**

**I grabbed a pillow and placed it between us so I wouldn't transform in the middle of the night. It would take a lot of explaining to do if people came barging into our room to see me naked next to Tohru, knowing how protective Tohru's friends are- they'll come checking up on her in the morning.**

"**If there is something bothering you Kyo-kun, you know you can tell me okay?"**

"**I wish I could tell you Tohru- but you're going to end up getting hurt in the end." That was my last thought before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.**

"**Good night Kyo-kun."**

"**Good night Tohru." I mumbled as I was already asleep.**

* * *

"Shigure, can we share a bed tonight?" Ayame exclaimed as he came running out of the bathroom wearing a red silk robe. Hatori went into the bathroom next leaving me alone with Ayame.

"Of course we can Aya! There aren't any kids here tonight."

"What am I, an adult? I'm still here you know."

I looked up to see Haru- looking disgustingly at us.

"You guys have sick minds."

"Haru, you over-react! Of course we don't mean anything gross when we say 'sharing a bed.' Right Aya?"

"Right Gure."

He winked at me and we gave a thumb up at each other while grinning.

Hatori came out of the bathroom at that moment and looked at us.

"I don't even want to know what you guys are planning."

* * *

_I sat on the bed, leaning against the wall as I read my book. It felt good to know there's some peace and quiet at last- that is until HE came out of the bathroom._

"_Yun-yun, I'm bored!"_

_I felt the bed shift as someone came on. I looked up from the book I was reading to see Manabe sitting crossed legged in front of me- smiling his usual grin._

"_What are you reading about leader?"  
He grabbed the book from my arms and looked at the cover before I could give an answer._

"_Growing plants?" Manabe exclaimed. "Why are you reading this book Yun-yun? Don't tell me that you're more girl-like than I think you are!"_

_Anger rose in my face and I felt my hands turn into a fist._

"_Why don't you just go to sleep Manabe?"_

"_Yun-yun, don't ruin the fun!" He whined at me. "Come on- let's play a game!"_

"_What in the world are we supposed to play?"_

"_I'm not sure- don't you love the room Yun-yun? It's red just like your name-Red!"_

"_This guy can surely swing on topics." I thought to myself._

"_Look-why don't we just go to bed already?"  
"Okay then! I'm pretty tired anyways." Manabe yawned and stretched his arms outward. "So, how are we dividing up the space? There are two beds. Here are the options I thought of: 1. Machi has one bed and we share the other. 2. You and Machi share a bed as I get my own. 3. You get your own bed and Machi and I share a bed."  
At the sound of her name-Machi looked away from the tree she was observing outside._

"_Which option do you want Machi?"_

_She stayed quiet the whole time-not seeming to care in whichever decision they were to make._

"_I see, you want to sleep with red huh?"  
Machi remained quiet and returned to looking at the tree._

"_Oh great-if Machi stays with me I'll transform! I'm going to regret this but I have to do it." The thought horrified me as I spoke up._

"_I'll sleep with you Manabe." He turned towards me and a huge grin covered his face.  
_

"_Yun-yun, are you saying that you don't love Machi?" He gave a dramatic gasp and covered his mouth with his hand before speaking again. "Or is it that you deep down that you truly love me?"_

"_Look- I don't think Machi will feel comfortable sleeping with a guy so let's share beds okay? Now let's get to bed."_

_And with that, we all fell asleep as I got off the bed to turn off the lights. Machi was on the bed towards the window as Manabe and I were on the other end of the room. Snores filled the air as Manabe drifted deep into his sleep- sprawled on the bed leaving me a small amount of space in which I had to scrunch in._

* * *

**Please kindly leave a review and answer the poll in my profile. Thank you.**

* * *


	6. Kyo's Dream

**This will be in Kyo's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kyo's dream**

"Tohru, Tohru!" I heard myself scream at the top of my lungs. "Where are you? Are you out there somewhere? Please answer me, please be safe."

"Where could she be?" I thought as I looked around the dark forest. The ground was wet and covered with puddles of mud. The storm grew stronger and the raindrops now crashed into the Earth with great force. My clothes stuck onto my body as it was now fully wet from searching for her for hours. My body was weak, but I wasn't going to give up – not that easily.

"Tohru, where are you?" My body became cold all of a sudden and a drop of water fell from the tip of my hair which was now messy and stuck onto my forehead. Frantically, I run deeper into the forest and found her. Her foot was stuck in between two enormous rocks and she was leaning against one of them. Happy to find her, I run over to help her out.

"Tohru I'm here, are you okay?"

I turn over her body and nearly fainted. Her skin was very pale, eyes closed, and mouth hung open. I place my head over her chest to listen for a heart beat – nothing. Desperate to find a way to see she was alive, I reach for her hand and grab it but dropped it immediately. It was cold as ice. I ran my hand through her face and felt that it was cold as well.

"How long was she here? How'd it happen?" I thought.

"Tohru, h-how did this happen? W-who did this to you? D-don't leave m-me please, I l-love y-you!" Tears came streaming down my face as I fell onto my knees and cover my hands over my face.

"D-don't' go!"

* * *

"Don't go!" I shot out of bed and opened my eyes. I place my hand over my forehead to find that it burning up and wet. I was sweating and it was getting hot. I look to the side of me and I felt relief go through my body.

"She's safe – it was all a dream."

I slowly lay my head back down and thought about what just happened. I looked over at Tohru; she was even more beautiful when she slept.

"I'll always protect you from all danger." I thought in my head. I reached for her hand and gave it a soft kiss, before I returned to bed and fell asleep again.

* * *

**Just to let you guys know that this will be I think the only update I'll make in a while – which includes my other FanFictions. I will be going back to school tomorrow and there will be a lot of test that await me. April is a busy month for me and I expect to be back to posting on April 21****st****. Fear not, the FanFictions will still continue – I am still writing it's just that I won't have the time to type it up and post them. Please kindly leave a review for this chapter though.**


	7. Putting the Plan into effect

_Written in Yuki's POV_

**Written in Kyo's POV**

_**Written in Hanajima's POV**_

Written in Shigure's POV

* * *

"**Trip to Paris" - Chapter 7: Putting the plan into effect**

"_Yun-yun, wake up!" I felt my body shake from left to right as I felt someone grip on my shoulders. Wake up, Yun-yun! We're going to be late for our lesson!"_**  
**_Still sleepy I force myself awake, and slowly opened my eyes to find Manabe on me in an uncomfortable position. He was pinning me down with his body - arms gripping down on my shoulders, and his legs separated from mines which were in between- Machi, obviously awaken by Manabe as well, looked up at us and made a disgusted look with her face as she got off her bed and walked into the bathroom. _

"_Get off of me!" I yelled at him, now growing extremely uncomfortable. Pushing him off me, I walked out of bed – now fully awake from all the "excitement."_

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, I look to my left to find Ayame still sleeping. Looking very calm with his eyelids not forced shut and making soft snores. Lifting my body out of bed, I look down at Hari on the floor – who objected to share a bed with us – who was sleeping as well, his eyes looking like they were forced shut. Looking at the opposite end of the bed, I find Haru sleeping on the floor as well – he too not wanting to share a bed with us. The silence in the room seemed perpetual and I couldn't stand it.

"Everyone wake up!" I exclaimed in a powerful and energetic voice that boomed all over the room.

Ayame shot straight up, rubbed his eyes, got off the bed and started to jump up and down ten times. When that was all done, he grinned at me and gave me a thumb-up sign, in which I returned. Haru, who was obviously awoken by Ayame jumping up and down, caught him by the leg.

"Don – you – ever – do – that – again." Releasing his leg, he headed off towards the bathroom.

"Did you have a good nap Gure?"  
"Why yes Aya, the best ever yet."  
"What did you dream about?"  
"You know – _that_ one."

"Oh Gure – I dream about _that_ one too!"

Hatori was the last to wake up and looked up at Ayame and I who were still holding our grins. He stood up and stretched his body.

"Tori, how rude of you to act like that! Not even a good morning or a greeting? You must hate us!"

"Do you have the next lesson planned Shigure?"  
"Ah yes, actually I _do_ have one planned! Did you see on our last lesson that Kyo and Tohru were _holding _hands? That is definitely a move! So, we're going to give them their free time and the class will go to the mall!"

"I agree with you Gure! You're really smart!" Ayame nodded his head up and down in approval, as Hatori rolled his eyes and didn't care.

* * *

_**The Sun shined through the window, landing on my face as the bed Uo and I were sharing was near it. I wiped my eyes and sat up in a sitting position. Trying to nudge Uo awake, I told to her to wake up. **_

"_**Wake up Uo, its morning now."**_

"_**NO, I'm still sleepy so stop bothering me Hana!" Uo grumbled as she twisted and turned in the bed sheets. Lazily getting out of bed I lifted my legs off of the mattress and placed them on the cold tiled floor. Getting up from the bed I stretched my body as I looked out the window to Paris.**_

"_**I'll go check on Tohru myself then." At hearing Tohru's name Uo shot out of bed and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. As I follow where she just went I hear her slam the door to Tohru's as she just entered.**_

* * *

**At the sound of the door being slammed open, I shot out of bed for the second time – to find Uo panting and catching her breath. Tohru woke up as well and was shocked to find her friend as well.**

"**What the hell are you doing in here you Yankee?" I yelled at her as Tohru went over to her to try and calm her down.**

"**Uo, are you here for some reason?" The messy brunette haired girl asked in a calmer voice than Kyo's.**

"**He didn't do anything bad to you right, Tohru? Because if he did -" She was interrupted by Tohru who was calming her down even harder.**

"**D-don't worry Uo! Everything's fine – he didn't do anything. So please, don't worry about me." Uo relaxed a bit and gave Tohru a noogie.**

"**Okay then, I'll be going. If he does anything bad to you Tohru, you come and tell me and I'll come and take care of him." And with that she finally left the room.**

"**That was a rude awakening." I jumped off of bed and walked over to Tohru. "Hey, are you gonna stand there all day, or are you going to get ready for class?" I joked at her as she stared at the door.**

"**I'm sorry, I just thought of what Uo said. They are so nice to me." I looked over at her and saw that she was starting to cry.**

"**Hey, that's what friends are for." I messed around with her hair causing it to stick out in different directions. "Now let's get ready."**

* * *

"Okay class, today will be your free day! We will be going to the mall here in Paris and you guys can do anything you want there – but don't do anything _naughty_ now." I grinned at Kyo who gave a glare back at me.

"What the hell are you looking at me for?"

"So go along now class. You know the drill. Let's board the bus as we head off to the mall of Paris! Oh – and one more thing, you guys can only stay with your roommates!"

The class groaned as some of them got excited – Manabe being the only happy one, or at least the only one who showed it. I looked at Kyo and saw a small smile form on his face.

* * *

"_**You think that orangey 'ill finally make a move on Tohru there?" Uo nudged me with her shoulder and directed me towards Kyo who was holding Tohru's hand as he led her to the bus. "Ah, young love."**_

"_**I feel… that there is still something… that is holding Kyo back from moving forward…" I stated in calm voice.**_

"_**Your "wave signals" telling you something again?"**_

"_**Yes… they are…"**_

"_**Yeah, whatever you say Hana."**_

* * *

"_Yun-yun! What do you wanna do first? Shall we go shopping, eating, playing games - ?"_

"_I think we should determine that when we get there." I directed myself to Machi who looked at the floor. "What would you like to do first Kuragi-san?"_

"_Ah,Yun-yun! You only like Machi I see!" Manabe strolled by me and gripped Machi by her shoulders. "Machi – tell him that you want to go to the arcades first. That is, if there is one. No wait -"_

"_We are not going where you're going."_

"_Ah – so you admit that you love her!"_

"_Manabe will you please just be quiet?"  
"No, not until you answer my question!" He whined back at me._

"_Stop acting like a little brat."_

"_Yun-yun, you're mean!"_

_We boarded the bus and headed of to the mall, Manabe irritating me along the way and Machi staring blankly out the window._

* * *

**Luck you guys! I had time to squeeze this chapter in. Well, that's all you're getting for now! Please kindly leave a review :D and I'll try to see if I have time in the future – but don't get your hopes up D:**


	8. The Mall Part One

_**Hanajima's POV**_

_Yuki's POV_

Shigure's POV

**Kyo's POV**

**Author's note: **Sorry for giving you such a long wait! I've been experiencing a writer's block, so yeah. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Trip to Paris- Chapter 8: The Mall-Part one**

_**We arrived at the mall moments later. Stepping onto the pavement outside, our shoes made clacking noises against it. From the outside, it was very colossal in size as it towered over us, reaching towards the sky. It was made up of glass, which were darkly tinted so you couldn't really see the inside, and written in big golden letters in the center of the building: Carrousel du Louvre. Walking inside you could hear the clacking of our shoes as we walked across the tiles that were polished to their fullest and there were at least three floors. **_

_**When you looked down onto the white marble flooring you could see your reflection looking back up at you. The class made sounds of surprise and excitement as they observed their surroundings. There were multiple and various shops around the mall ranging from boutiques to mini gift shops. I looked to the front of the crowd as Shigure, the teacher, tried his best to calm the class down. Although it seemed that he was having a hard time doing so. Kyo and Tohru were together towards the front with Yuki and the others as they patiently waited for Shigure to start.**_

"_**Okay class, we are here at the Carrousel du Louvre! I hope you guys will have fun and I will be seeing you guys back here at 3? And don't forget – only stay with your roommates!"  
"How are you even supposed to know that we don't stay with our group?" I looked to the right of me and saw that Uo was speaking up. "Let's say that I hang with Tohru and Kyo? "  
"Let's just say that I'll be seeing you guys once in a while."**_

"_**You mean you'll be stalking us Mr. Sohma? Kimi doesn't like that!" The young, childish girl named Kimi remarked as she made a puppy pout face to him.**_

_**There was the sound of our shoes skiing across the tiles again as everyone dispersed and ran all over the mall. I looked up to Uo and asked her where she wanted to go.**_

"_**You wanna spy on Tohru and orange top?"**_

"_**That sounds fun, let's spy on them indeed." I nodded my head in approval as we looked around to find them, detecting them heading towards a chocolate shop nearby.**_

"_**There they are." I pointed out to Uo who was still searching frantically around for them. We followed them, leaving some distance between us the whole time and hiding behind pots and signs whenever they turned our direction.**_

* * *

**The announcement of staying only with our roommates made me happy – it meant more alone time with Tohru without that damn rat interfering. I could use this time to see what I truly feel about her and see what she feels about me. At the sound of the class looking for their roommates, I looked down at Tohru and asked where she wanted to go.**

"**Hmm, why don't we go there?" She pointed at a nearby shop that read: ****La Maison du Chocolat. By looking into the shop, which was covered with shelves of varieties of chocolate in different shape and sizes, you could tell it was a chocolate shop right away. Sighing, I agreed with her and reluctantly followed her to the shop frequently.**

"**If you don't want to go there, I understand Kyo-kun." I looked down to read her face; it showed that she really did want to go, since her eyes were glued to the shop.**

"**Look, I'll go if you want to. Just have some fun, kay?" her gentle eyes looked at me as she flashed her bright smile, sending butterflies down my stomach. "Let's go then." **

**I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the shop.**

* * *

"_President, let's get going! We have a lot of shopping to do!" Manabe exclaimed straight at my face as I was about to speak to Machi. _

"_Why does it have to be me stuck with him?" I thought in my head as I faced Manabe._

"_Look, we are not going where you are going. We are going where Machi wants to go."_

"_Aha!" He pointed his finger directly at me with a sound of triumph and accomplishment. "So you admit that you love her?!"_

"_Could you please be quiet for once in your life?"_

"_Why are you avoiding my question Yun-yun? It's a simple yes or no!" Manabe whined. "You must really hate me!"_

_I returned my attention to Machi and asked her where she wanted to go._

"_Anywhere's fine." She spoke in her usual calm voice.  
"Why don't we go take pictures in that shop over there?"  
I pointed to the shop that was next to one of the boutiques. The sign above it read: La Pictures. Machi gently nodded her head and we walked towards the shop._

"_Hey, wait up! I'm here you know, don't forget that!"  
Manabe came running after us as we entered the shop._

* * *

As the class left into their groups, I turned towards the others and grinned at them.

"It's a good idea, huh?"

"It's the most brilliant you've thought of yet, Gure!" Ayame agreed with me.

"So, what are you planning to do with them back in Japan? You guys haven't told me yet. I mean, you guys told me to follow so Momiji can do his 'top secret' business. So spill the beans and tell me what's happening."

"Haru, don't worry so much! We'll tell you… some day! You'll just have to wait and see! All I can tell you is that it's a surprise for Kyo and Tohru!"

"So why aren't you telling me when it's for Kyo and Tohru?"  
"Haru, Haru, Haru. When will you ever learn? Do you think I was born yesterday? The moment I'll tell you what's happening, you'll run off and tell them about it!"  
"Sensei, I don't think you were born yesterday."  
"I'm still not telling you!"

"Let's just stop talking about this and go somewhere." Hatori declared, as he got irritated from our argument. We looked around the now vacant entrance way and headed towards a nearby coffee shop.

* * *

"_**Chocolate shop, eh? What's orange top gonna do, buy her some chocolate? Man, he is so plain."**_

"_**How do you even know that he's the one buying chocolate? For all we know, he could be just going wherever Tohru wants to go."**_

"_**Good point. Score one for orangey for being a gentleman."**_

* * *

**We headed towards the shop, realizing that I still held Tohru's hand; I dropped it immediately and walked ahead of her, so she wouldn't see the light blush that made its way to my cheeks.**

**As we approached the shop, we could see the shelves of chocolate that went around the walls, going to the center of the room just like a maze. Imagine a book store, but instead of books on the shelves, there was chocolate. The shelves held varieties of it ranging from Milk Chocolate to Dark Chocolate, and they came in the form of lollipops to bars.**

**Tohru's eyes scanned the shop and her glittered with joy. Her lips curved up into a hugs grin and directed it towards me.**

"**Kyo-kun, isn't this wonderful?" Her voice was filled with thrill and anticipation. Her shoes remained glued to the ground as she couldn't decide where to go first. "It's Kyo-kun's turn to choose where to go! And by that I mean you choose which part of the shop to go!"**

**My eyes looked all over the shop and decided we just start where we were and just follow wherever it took us.**

"**Look Kyo-kun!" I looked at where Tohru was. She pointed at a long box, and in it were all the zodiac animals. "Isn't it cute Kyo-kun? Of course, it would look better if the cat was in there." Her face saddened as her eyelids drooped down. **

"**Look, it doesn't really matter. It's chocolate. It's gonna end up eaten in the end anyway."**

**Her eyes were now facing the bottom of the shelf and they widened as she saw something. "Kyo-kun, there's a chocolate cat bar! I'm going to buy that and the Chinese zodiac chocolate!" Her saddened face turned into joy again as she gathered all the chocolate she was going to buy.**

"**Hey, I'll carry that for you." I reached for the chocolate boxes that were cradled in her arm and held onto them. "How much will all of this cost?"**

"**Let's see. The sign says: 92€ (120 or 13788.28 yen) per kilo (about 2 lbs). This is around 1 pound of chocolate, so that would be… 6,894.14 yen!" I looked down at Tohru who suddenly looked pale.**

"**Tohru, are you okay?" I asked in concern. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm okay Kyo-kun, don't worry about me. It's just that I don't have enough money to buy all the chocolates." Here face regained color, but now she looked sad.**

"**Hey, cheer up. We don't need you to buy us anything, okay? You spending time with us is enough of a gift. Why don't we go somewhere else? This store is too expensive." I browsed around at the stores surrounding us and saw a photo booth.**

"**Hey, let's go over there." I recommended. Tohru nodded her head in agreement and smiled her warm smile at me, which made my stomach churn with delight. I threw the chocolate onto the shelves, not caring where it landed and walked towards the booth.**

* * *

"_**Hey, there they go!" I looked up in time to see where Uo was pointing. She was pointing at Kyo and Tohru who just entered a nearby photo booth. "Hey, we can spy on them. If they close the curtain, we can see the picture they're taking on the monitor outside! Hurry up, let's get going!"**_

_**Uo ran towards them, careful that they couldn't hear her footsteps that pounded against the ground, as I followed her from behind, taking my time.**_

* * *

_Walking into the shop, I took a moment to observe it. The carpet was red and had prints of white swirls all over it. The counter in the center of the room was made of mahogany, and the wall behind it was covered with photographs on every inch of it, which were being held by frames in different colors and sizes. One of them held a portrait of a family – the males in the family were wearing red, and the girls wore a white top with a black beret. The background held an image of "Evening in Paris."_

"_Hey, let's check out the background designs!" Manabe exclaimed. On the left and right of the room, there were different designs for backgrounds. Some suited for group pictures and other for singles._

_We scanned over all the designs on the wall, and in the end after debates; we ended up choosing a background with the image of a rose garden. We went over to the counter to pay for out pictures, and into the studio to take it. _

"_Bonjour, and welcome to La Picturez!" A Parisian greeted us "Yes, zee 'ill take zee picture now, so if you vill follow me."_

"_Psst," Manabe whispered. "That dude has a weird accent!"_

"_Manabe, don't be rude and pay attention!"_

"_Okay, okay. Girl and gray haired boy, come here. You two vill be in zee front." The man pointed to a spot in front of a screen and stood there._

"_And zoo there," He pointed at Manabe. "Vill be in zee back."_

_Manabe positioned himself between Machi and I, as we slanted our bodies in an angle, so we would be forming the shape like a triangle. Machi and I were close to each other and Manabe slung his arm around our shoulder._

"_Zokay, are zoo guyz ready?"_

_We nodded our heads and smiled as he started to count._

"_Five…_

"_Four…_

"_Three…_

"_Two…_

"_One."_

_There was a flash and our photo was taken._

"_Thank zoo very much! You're pictures 'ill be ready in half an hour, zo zoo will return later, yes?"_

"_Yes, zee will come back later." Manabe mocked him, as I wacked his arm._

"_Thank zoo very much, and zee you guys zoon!"_

_We exited the shop and Manabe started to crack up._

"_Sorry, zi couldn't resist!"_

"_You are a handful Manabe. So Machi, how was it?"  
"It was fun… I guess." She spoke in her usual shy voice._

"_Come on Machi! Don't be so shy, I mean, it's okay to be shy with Yun-yun since you love him – but don't go all out shy!"_

_Machi's face turned red and boiled with anger as she swung her arm to Manabe, hitting him on the head._

"_What was that for Machi?"_

"_That was for being an idiot."_

* * *

**Okay, that's part one of the mall chapters. I'll try to post the next one soon with Kyo and Tohru in the photo booth. Please review and tell me some corrections I need to make, along with improvements!**


	9. The Mall Part Two

**Trip to Paris - Chapter 9: The Mall – Part 2**

The day passed on and the gang was getting tired. It was nearly lunch time and every one headed out to eat lunch. That is, except for a brunette and orange haired boy who were being stocked by a psychic and Yankee who was spying on them. Kyo and Tohru entered the booth and drew the black, silk curtain down, so that they wouldn't be seen. The booth was built to fit about four people, and there was a seating area on the side. the cushions were brown and was made up of leather and directly in front of it was a monitor.  
"Hmm, what should we pose the first picture as?" Tohru wondered.

"Anything's fine, it doesn't really matter anyways."

"Okay then, we'll just do whatever."

They read the instructions on the board. The first thing it said was to insert two one dollar bills into the slot. Kyo reached into his pocket and withdrew his tan wallet, in which he took out two dollar bills that he inserted to the slot in the machine.

"Okay, the second step says to choose the background that you want to have," he read. "Which one do you want?"

The brunette's eyes scanned the monitor. There was a background of the beach, space, flowers of much more to list. The one that caught her eye was an orange one that had a small cat in the corner. She scrolled to the background, and clicked on it. The orange cat background she chose appeared on the monitor, and there was a button in the center that read: "Ready!"

"I like this background, it reminds me of someone." She grinned up at Kyo, who lightly blushed from her comment.

"Yeah, are you ready now?"  
Tohru nodded her head and clicked on the "ready" button. Then, the number 5 appeared and it started to count down.

5 – Tohru leaned on Kyo's shoulder

4 – Kyo got shocked

3 – Tohru laughs at Kyo

2 – Kyo grins back

1 – Tohru and Kyo look into each others face and laugh

SNAP! The picture was taken, and a frozen image of them laughing together appeared.

"Ah, it turned out nice!"

The "ready" button appeared on the screen again, and Tohru clicked on it.

5 – Tohru is thinking

4 – Kyo is looking lost

3 – Tohru looks up at Kyo

2 – Tohru get's worried at Kyo being lost

1 – Tohru looks worried and Kyo shocked for Tohru staring at him.

SNAP! A frozen image of Kyo looking shocked and Tohru looking worried appeared on the screen.

"This picture is actually cute, we look so weird here! Okay, two more pictures!"

Tohru repeated the process of clicking the "ready" button and posing for the picture.

5 – Tohru smiles normally

4 – Kyo stares at Tohru

3 – Tohru sees Kyo staring at her

2 – Tohru blushes

1 – Kyo laughs at Tohru's reaction

A frozen image of Tohru looking flustered and Kyo laughing at her appeared on the screen.

"This picture looks good." Kyo joked.

He tapped the "ready" button on the monitor and prepared for the last picture.

5 – Tohru stares at screen, thinking

4 – Kyo calls Tohru's name

3 – Tohru looks up at Kyo

2 – Kyo pulls Tohru so she's resting on his shoulder

1 – Kyo and Tohru smile at the camera and Tohru lightly blushes

The last portrait appeared on the screen, which made Tohru blush.

"T-the picture is v-very nice Kyo-kun, it's my favorite." Her blush deepened as she finished her sentence.

"This is my favorite too." Kyo smiled at her and they waited for the pictures to develop.

Meanwhile outside the booth, Uo and Hana were observing the pictures that appeared on the screen.

"The first one's pretty nice." Uo commented. "If you look into their eyes, it's like they're trying to say 'I love you' to each other. And the last image is very romantic indeed! It's settled, they are completely in love with each other!"

Tears filled the teen's eyes as she wiped them away with her sleeve.

"Our little Tohru is growing up!"

"Uo, we should go and eat lunch now before they come out and see us." Hana pointed out.

"Are you just saying that because you're hungry?"

"Part of it is."

"Fine, let's go."

Back in the booth, the pictures were finished printing and Kyo and Tohru came out of it.

"Let's split the picture Kyo-kun, you take one half and I take the other half."

Kyo nodded his head in agreement and ripped it in half. He gave Tohru the bottom half and he kept the top half.

"Hey, are you hungry now?" He asked her.

In response, Tohru's stomach gave a soft growl.

"I'll take that as a yes, let's go."

As they walked to the food court, a shop caught Kyo's eyes. It was a jewelry store, and it said there was a sale. A necklace out in the front was displayed and a sign next to it read: "Special offer! Necklace - 50 American Dollars!"

"Hey, can you wait here for a moment Tohru?"

"Yeah, sure I'll wait. I'll just sit on this bench."  
"I'll be right back."

Kyo ran towards the shop and opened the door, which made a jingling sound as the bells attached to it hit banged onto the door. He walked towards a man working the cashier and greeted him.

"Hi, I was wondering if you still have one of those necklaces displayed in the front."  
The cashier nodded his head, and opened a glass drawer and presented the necklace to him.

"Great, I'll buy it."

Kyo paid for the necklace and stuffed it in his pocket as he headed out of the store.

"Sorry, did I make you wait long?" Kyo asked.

"No, it's okay. What did you get?" The teen looked curiously up at him.

"Oh, it was nothing. I thought I saw something interesting, but it wasn't."

"Okay then. I saw this restaurant just further ahead, and it looked interesting. It's called the Buddha Bar. Can we go there? The food doesn't seem to look so expensive, so that would be good."

Kyo laughed at what she said. Leave it to Tohru to think about price.

"Yeah, let's get going then."

And with that, they set off to the Buddha Bar. Too bad they didn't know that the others were there. By others I mean: Uo, Hana, Machi, Manabe and Yuki.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter :D Sorry, I know it's not what you really expected, and not really my best work – my writing mojo is gone again! I think the characters were OOC… but please leave a review telling me what to improve in, what you thought, etc. Thank you!**


	10. The Mall Part Three

**Sorry! I just had to repost this chapter. i looked over it and found some errors, and it really disturbed me!**

**To see the image of the Buddha Bar, go to my profile. The URL should be towards the bottom of my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Mall: Part 3**

Kyo and Tohru entered the restaurant, called the "Buddha Bar." They were greeted by the chimes of bells that hung on top of the door, in which they opened. The first thing they saw was the colors red and gold. That seemed to be the theme color of the place since practically everything was in those colors.

The lights that hung from the ceiling had metal bars and it gave off light in a warm shade of orange, making the area give off a peaceful aura. But the thing that caught their eye the most was the giant Buddha made up of gold that towered toward the ceiling towards the back of the room. The Buddha was sitting down, its legs crossed with its arms gently on its lap and its eyes were closed. The tables were neatly lined up in columns and rows in front of it. There were 3 chairs per table that were brown and were made up of wood, and the table was furnished with white napkins and 3 glasses of water. The walls were in the color of dark shade of orange, and there were deep red curtains almost like the color of blood, draped along it that touched the floor.

It wasn't really that busy, and so they took a seat at a nearby table. A waiter came by and gave them a basket of bread to eat while they looked at their menu and decided on what to order.

"Wow, this place is really big!" Tohru commented as she gazed around at the restaurant. Her eyes looked at all the tables, and all the people on it. When her eyes scanned towards the corner of the room, her eyes stopped and she squinted to get a better view.

"Why are you squinting like that?" Kyo chuckled as he looked at Tohru. To him, she looked like an old lady trying to read something – except that she didn't have any wrinkles on her milky white skin. He turned towards where she was looking and looked over the shoulders of people, trying to get a better view.

"Kyo-kun isn't that…"

She never got to finish her sentence because Kyo finished it for her.

"It's the damn rat!" His face boiled as he thought of his enemy ruining the moment with _his _Tohru. He wasn't going to let that happen. He clenched his fingers into a fist and was about to pound it against the table when Tohru talked again.

"Hey, look. Yuki-kun is with Manabe-kun and Machi-chan too!"

The hot headed teen looked back at where his cousin was and his face softened a little. Yuki was laughing as he gazed into Machi's eyes.

"Hey, are Machi and the damn rat going out now?" He observed them more and saw Yuki smile in a way he didn't see before – not like he ever saw him smile. Then, he saw Manabe pop up between them and say something. It must've been something that embarrassed them since he slapped him on the head, as Machi looked flustered and shot an insult back at him. He brought his attention back to Tohru who was now scanning the menu. He picked up his menu as well and looked over it. In the end, Kyo decided to get pasta and Tohru, the same.

It was Kyo's turn to go into shock as he looked around the restaurant and spotted the Yankee, Uotani and the Psychic, Hanajima a table behind them. His mouth hung open in shock as Hana, who was facing away from him, turned around and waved at him.

"What are you looking at?" The brunette turned around to see her friends and waved at them.

"Looks like everyone came here!"

Kyo came back to reality when the waitress arrived with their food. She placed a tray on their table and lifted the metal cover. The smell of tomato and noodles filled the air, as the smoke came pouring out and rushed to their faces.

"Make sure to blow your food first Kyo-kun! You wouldn't want to burn your tongue." Tohru, always being so caring and protective, reminded him.

She picked up her spoon and shoved it into the plate of noodles. She spun her spoon in circles so that the noodles were in a ball on her fork. Once she got a good amount of noodles, she lifted her fork and blew onto the noodles softly to lessen the heat, and put it in her mouth. The taste of hot tomato filled her taste bud, and the chewiness of the noodles made it all the better as it added even more flavor.

Meanwhile, as the two blind lovebirds ate their pasta and had fun, Yuki experienced the same thing – with just a touch of annoyance from Manabe, as usual. It seemed that annoying the heck out of him was his 24/7 job.

"Yun-yun, while we were walking here, I noticed that you had something in your pocket! Can I see it?"

Yuki shot Manabe a glare. _He saw it, the gift for Machi_. He thought in his head. He purchased it earlier on that day in a boutique next to the shop where they took pictures. He rushed to get it while Machi and Manabe were bickering. He got her a small Mogeta key chain that he saw.

"It's just my cell phone."

"Why would your cell phone be in your back pocket? It's usually in the front. You're hiding something from me aren't you?" Manabe whined as he tried to get Yuki to spill the beans.

Yuki, getting really annoyed now swung his head away from Manabe's direction to where Tohru and Kyo were sitting. Manabe followed where his eyes went and saw them as well.

"I see now! It all makes sense. You got something for Tohru, because you love her! And you didn't want to tell me because you didn't want to say anything in front of Machi!"

The silver haired boy looked back at him and gave him a disgusted look.

"I love Ms. Honda in a motherly way, and nothing more. If you want to annoy someone you can go annoy my idiot cousin."  
"But, you know that we're not allowed to stay with people not in our groups!"

"Is Shigure here?"

"Good point! It's time to break the rules!" Manabe got up happily from his chair and walked towards the other couple.

_Thank god I got rid of him!_Yuki thought in his head. He looked back at Machi who was staring at her half eaten plate.

"Sorry about that Machi. Here," He poked his hand into his pocket and took out the item he purchased. "I got this for you."

He presented a mini Mogeta keychain and gave it to Machi. Her eyes widened in shock at how much he knew about her. She grabbed the keychain from him and stared at it admiringly on the palm of her hands.

"Thank you President." Machi mumbled. "Why, would you give me something? Don't you think I'm weird?"

"Why would I ever think that way of you, Machi? I love you." Yuki whispered the last few words, but kept eye contact with her.

Machi's eyes widened in what he said and stared back at him.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked shyly.

"Machi, I would _never_ lie to you."

"But, I don't get it. Why, do you love me? There are so much other people out there that are better than me for you."

"Machi," Yuki said. "I love you because you don't see me as a prince. Something that everyone sees me as, even Honda-san."

Machi looked deeper into his eyes, trying to find any trace of him lying, but didn't find anything.

"Okay then, I am guessing you want to know how I feel?"  
"That would be nice." Yuki mumbled.

"Well, uhm. How should I say this? I love you too President. I love you because, you accept me for being such a mess freak. Other people mess things up because they taunt me. But you, you don't. You do it because you really understand what I feel. This is what I feel about you President."

Yuki laughed at what she said and grabbed her face with his hands, as he gently raised it to his, and planted a kiss on her.

Manabe, who was with Tohru and Kyo, stared at them from far away. Grinning at what just happened between the two.

"Looks like Machi and Yun-yun are hooked up! Well, it was fun talking to you guys, but I got to go and annoy the new couple. See ya!"

Manabe waved them good bye as Kyo and Tohru stared in shock at the new couple. Tohru, having recovered first, spoke up.

"Looks like Paris really is the place for people to fall in love, huh Kyo-kun?"

Kyo stared back at her and nodded his head.

"It sure is."

_I'm going to tell her, I'm telling her I love her today._

Machi and Yuki released from their kiss. Machi blushed in embarrassment and Yuki laughed at her shyness.

"Stop laughing president, you're making fun of me!" Machi angrily told him.

"You just look so cute when you're flustered. And you can just call me Yuki, not President. Got it?"

"Okay, Yu-ki." Machi tested it out, pronouncing his name with separate syllables.

"You'll get used to it someday Machi."

"Congratulations!" A happy voice boomed from behind them.

Yuki and Machi turned their heads to find Manabe advancing towards them.

"I knew you two were in love! It's so obvious! I mean, come on! Yuki is too kind to you Machi, he talks to you differently. And you Machi, every time he talks to you; you get stuck on what to say!"

The couple, getting angry with what he was saying, stood up to leave the restaurant.

"Thanks Manabe, for volunteering to pay the bills." Yuki called from behind him as he and Machi left the restaurant, leaving a grumpy Manabe.

Hanajima and Uotani, taking in all that just happened was shocked at all that was happening. Well, at least Uo was.

"Hey, you think Orangey 'ill make a move on Tohru?"

"Yes, he will. I can feel it, in his waves. They are nervous..."

"Man! This is such a romantic night!"

Back with Kyo and Tohru, they were finishing off their meals when Kyo reached into his pocket and took out the blue, velvet box that held the necklace he purchased earlier. He left it on hid lap until Tohru was finished eating. When he was done, he placed his hands on the table in a ball.

"Tohru, there's something I need to tell you." He began.

"Yes, what is it Kyo-kun?" Tohru tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Uhm, well you see…" Kyo began; the palms of his hands were getting sweaty as he grew even more nervous. "What I'm trying to say is…"

He gave up with the words and took out the box from underneath. He could almost imagine the necklace around her milky white neck. The skinny, round, silver chain held a pendant of an orange cat in the middle of a silver heart. He gave her the case that Tohru shyly took.

"Kyo-kun, you didn't have to buy me anything!"

She opened the box and saw the necklace and gasped. Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away from her eyes with her hand.

Kyo looked shocked from her tears and started to panic.

"I', sorry, do you not like it? I'll return it – "

"No, I love it Kyo-kun, I love it so much!"

Tohru gazed at in the case and Kyo, picking up more courage continued with what he was saying earlier.

"You see the heart on the chain, do you know what that means?"  
"Well, the heart symbolizes love"

"And, what's in the middle of the heart?"  
"A cat, it's a cat."

"Put that together…"  
"…and you get Cat love."

Kyo laughed at what she said. "No, it means 'I love you.' Don't you get it? I'm the cat, and I'm trying to say I love you. I love you Tohru."  
"Tohru's eyes widened just like Machi's.

"D-do you really mean that Kyo-kun?"

"Yes, I do mean it."

It was Tohru's turn to laugh. "I love you too Kyo-kun! I love you so much, that my love for you can't be beat!"

"That would make my love for you tough to beat too then."

Kyo leaned and Tohru followed what he was trying to do. They leaned across the table and shared their first kiss.

"I love you Kyo-kun."

"I love you too Tohru, and you can just call me Kyo."

"Okay then, I love you Kyo."

* * *

**Okay, that's all for this chapter! Thanks for reading, please kindly leave an honest review. I know I didn't really put the Machi and Yuki thing into detail but I'll focus on that when I'm writing a FanFiction for Yuki and Machi. Just to let you know that there's going to be probably two more chapters and an epilogue! **


	11. Back to Japan

**Chapter 11 – Back to Japan**

Tohru and Kyo came walking out of the restaurant hand in hand. The day was coming to a close and the class went back down to where they first were in the morning.

So much could happen in just a little time. Within the hours, two new couples were made: Yuki and Machi, and Tohru and Kyo.

Yuki and Machi were holding hands as well and when they approached, the Yuki Fan Club cried out in pain. One of them walked up to the couple and looked into how passionately Yuki looked into Machi's eyes. Machi blushed with embarrassment as the girl cried out and walked away.

Meanwhile, with Kyo and Tohru, Kyo was experiencing the same thing with the girls. They stared at them with hurt and hungry eyes, imagining that it was their hand in his.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, the people they were waiting for arrived.

"So, how was it? Did you guys have-"

Shigure stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked from Kyo and Tohru, to Yuki and Machi – who were still holding hands. Everyone, being used to seeing them like this already, didn't mind. Ayame broke the silence as his voice boomed all over the mall.

"Brother, you finally have found love! Did you guys kiss yet? When will you guys go your first date? On your wedding, can I make your girlfriend's wedding dress?" Questions came pouring out from his mouth as Yuki got annoyed with each one he said. Next, it was Shigure's turn to blab.

"Tohru, look at you now holding hands with Kyo – I'm guessing you guys are going out now? I just know what to write my next novel on – a teenage love story based in you two!"

"Shut it, Shigure! Aren't you supposed to be doing something else right now?" Kyo barked back at him.

"Right, right you just want some privacy, I'll respect that. Okay, it seems everyone's here – let's head back to the hotel now! Oh, bad news. The airline called this afternoon and said that they made a mistake with our flights. We're leaving tomorrow."

The class groaned and complained as they walked back to the bus, that is except for the new loves.

When the class arrived at the hotel, they were dismissed to their suites. Tomorrow, they were going back to Japan.

Tohru looked up at Kyo's dreamy eyes and her heart fluttered with happiness. She couldn't believe that they were together. It was like a dream, but it wasn't.

"I love you, Kyo." She whispered.

"I love you too, Tohru."

She leaned towards Kyo, motioning for him to do the same. Their lips met and the kiss got even more intense as Kyo gripped his arms around Tohru's body. Tohru had her right hand on his back and her left on his head, as she messed his hair around. Tohru fell back onto the bed and Kyo followed. Their chests touched each other, but there was no poof. Shocked, the teens sat back up and looked at each other's eyes.

"Could it be?" Tohru asked.

"It is – you did it Tohru! You broke the curse!"

Kyo flung his hands around her and gave her a tight embrace.

"But, I didn't do anything, did I?"  
"I don't know Tohru, I'm just glad it's over. I'm not sure if you really did it, but that's what I'm sticking with."

And with that, they embraced with each other again, enjoying every minute of it.

Back in the other room, Yuki was on the bed reading, as Machi was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Manabe just came out, and started blabbing about him and Machi. A grin appeared on his face as ended his blabbing session.

"Did you guys kiss yet?"

Yuki didn't feel like answering the question, but if he didn't there was no way of escaping the wrath of Manabe.

"Yeah, we did."  
Manabe looked impressed and asked him another question.

"So, I guess you guys hugged then?'

Yuki stiffened at his question.

"No, we didn't. You were there, you should know."

"Yeah, I thought you guys at least hugged afterwards. You know, when you guys left me."

"Nope, we did nothing of that sort."

Machi came out of the bathroom and climbed onto her bed.

"Wait a minute Machi, I think you want to sleep with your boyfriend tonight."  
Manabe motioned towards Yuki and climbed off of the bed.

"Stop making a big deal out of this Manabe. It's really irritating."

"Come on, I know you want to."

Hesitant, Machi got up and went over to the bed Yuki was in and climbed in.

"Hi." Machi mumbled.

Yuki laughed at her shyness.

"Are you teasing me? You always laugh when I do something! You're teasing me aren't you?" Machi demanded.

"No, I'm not Machi. You're just acting so shy. You should do something –"

He stopped when all of a sudden Machi flung her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. Panicked, Yuki was ready for a poof- but it didn't come. Confused, but happy, he returned the hug and leaned towards Machi's ear and whispered, "I love you."

A tear rolled down his cheek and there was a flash. They broke apart to find Manbe holding onto a camera that faced towards them.

"This picture is gold!"

"Manabe!" Yuki and Machi yelled in unison.

They looked at each other, and laughed. They weren't sure why, but they did. They turned the lights off and went to sleep. After all, they would need all the energy for when they go back to Japan the next day.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of this chapter :D I know it went by pretty fast! You can scold me about that! I just want to get this story over with so I can work on my sequel to "Simple Words" and my other Fic. I know that's not in the spirit of being a writer, so yeah – you can scold me again. Well anyways, sorry about that. Please Review, also point out any mistakes so I can correct them.**


	12. Momiji's Surprise!

**Chapter 12 – Momiji's Surprise**

Morning came around the corner and everyone woke up to get to the airport. The Neko was first to wake up, since he usually woke up early to run in the morning back in Japan.

He gave a long yawn and sat up to stretch his body. He twisted his neck in a counter clockwise direction and stretched his hands towards the ceiling. He heard his bones crack as he did the washing machine and looked down at Tohru.

He smiled down at her. She looked really cute when sleeping. Her eyelids were gently close shut, and she laid the direction that Kyo was sleeping and hugged onto a pillow really tight. Kyo shook her body awake and kissed her fore head.

"Wake up Tohru; we got to get to the airport."

Slowly, the brunette opened her eyes and looked up at the orange haired teen.

"Good morning Kyo kun." She grinned up at him with her usual silly smile and sat up. "Did you get a good night's rest?"

"Yeah, we better get packing. We need to be down in the lobby in an hour."

"Okay then, I'll take a bath first." Kyo took her head gently with his left hand and lifted it to his face, and gently kissed her fore head again.

"I love you." He smiled down at her went over to his luggage which was hidden under the bed. He took it out and opened it up to check if there was everything before zipping it back up again. He pulled out Tohru's luggage as well and waited for her to come out.

Yuki, not being much of a morning person was still half sleeping when Machi shook him awake.

"Yuki, it's getting late. We have to get ready."

The sleepy gray haired boy slowly sat up and wiped his eyelids awake.  
"Good morning Machi, I see you can say my name normally now."

Machi looked like she was going to slap him for saying that, but calmed down when she realized it was a compliment.

"Yeah, I can say it now. Manabe and I are ready, so we're just waiting for you."

Yuki looked up to see Manabe, who was checking to see if he got everything.

"I'll got take a bath then."

Meanwhile, Shigure and the others were already down at the lobby, waiting for the class to arrive.

"Hey Ha'ri did you call Momiji yesterday?"

"Yes, I did. He said everything's ready."

"What's ready?" Asked the two toned haired boy.

"Haru, you will soon see." Shigure replied with s slight grin on his face.

When everyone upstairs was all packed and ready, they took a last look at their suite and closed the door behind them as they took the elevator down to the lobby.

Kyo and Tohru ended up going down the same time with Yuki, Machi, Manabe, Uo and Hana, so there was a lot of conversation that filled the air.

"Congratulations Miss Honda, I'm really happy for you." Yuki commented. "As for you, you stupid cat, you better take good care of her."

"Yeah, yeah I'm taking care of her."

"Congratulations to you too Yuki!"

"Ah yes, I didn't introduce you to my girlfriend haven't I?

"Machi this is Tohru Honda. Miss Honda, Machi Kuragi."

"It's really nice to meet you Kuragi-chan." Tohru extended her hand out, which Machi shyly shook. "It's nice to meet you to Honda-san."

"Hey carrot top, you better take care of our little Tohru here. If you hurt her, you will get it." Uo threatened him.

"What in the world do you guys think I will do to her?" Kyo wondered.

"Ah, there's so much love in the air!" Manabe inhaled the air, making it seem like he'll find love. "Too bad my girlfriend isn't here, that would be one more couple."

"You have a girlfriend?" Yuki nearly exclaimed in shock.

_How could she put up with him? _He wondered in his head.

"Yupp, it's hard to believe huh? She sure is a cutie; I call her the meat angel."

"Why do you call her meat angel?"

At that time, the elevator 'dinged' to say that they arrived at the lobby. Tohru and the gang wheeled their luggage to where their class was waiting; they were the last to arrive.

"Okay, looks like everyone's here now! So let's go on the bus and to the airport!"

When they arrived at the airport, they repeated the same process they did back in Japan when they were going to Paris. Time just seemed to fly. When they arrived at the gate, everyone was already boarding it.

The seating arrangements were the same in the plane, and there were no problems with their flight. When they landed in Japan, Shigure called the class to attention.

"Okay, I hope you all had fun in out trip! Don't forget that it's Friday today so on Monday, be ready to come back to school!"

The class groaned at the word 'school.'

"You guys also have homework! Write a diary entry on your experience in Japan! I expect it to be complete and ready in class. That's all I have to say to you guys, you guys may now go home!"

"You're not even going to make sure they get home?" Hatori asked.

"Oh, right. You guys better be going home, I'll be calling to make sure you do!" Shigure yelled as the class started to leave that is except for the Sohmas, Machi and Manabe and Tohru and her friends.

"Shigure, Machi and Manabe are staying over our place tonight if you don't mind."

"Ah yes, if you don't mind, Hana and Uo's going to stay over too."

"Good, good. The more the merrier. I actually have something in store for you guys at home." He gave of a grin the seemed evil to the others.

"I don't want to know Shigure." Yuki said as he walked past him to catch up with Hatori, who was going to get he car they left behind in the airport.

When they arrived at home, Shigure rushed to the door and entered it first. He took one look around the room and closed the door again.

"What in the world are you doing Shigure?"

He seemed like an idiot to the others for entering then exiting the house.

"You'll see. Kyo and Tohru, you enter first."

Confused, they walked forward and opened the door. Tohru gasped when she saw what was inside, just like how she did with the necklace. She wore it around her neck right now, and glistened every moment the sun reflected on it.

Inside the room were decorations of pink and red hearts everywhere. There were pink and white strings hanging all over the wall. Heart balloons in the color of orange and pink filled nearly every inch of the ceiling. In the middle of the room, was a table with what looked like a wedding cake. The cake's main color was white and there was pink cream the bordered the edge. Edible flowers in different colors filled every spot of the cake and on the top, instead of having a bride and groom, you had a cat and rice ball. And to top it all off, a banner that said: "CONGRATULATIONS KYO AND TOHRU!"

Tohru nearly cried at all of this, while Kyo wondered what in the world was going on. They were in Paris so there was no way that someone here could have found out about them being together.

"Shigure, explain all of this right now." Kyo demanded.

"Relax Kyo! You see, Momiji didn't come to Paris with us because he was here preparing all of this for you two!"

"But, how did he know about us? Unless, you called him when we were in Paris."

"Don't you see Kyo? This was all set up from the beginning. Ayame, you will do the pleasure of explaining."

"Why yes, Shigure. I will have the honor of doing so. You see, the real reason Shigure accepted the job from Mayu was because he wanted to plan a lesson to hook you two up. When she told him you were studying about Paris, he decided to take the job and schedule a class trip to Paris."

Shigure continued with Ayame was saying. "And then, we decided to room you guys together to hopefully see that you guys have feelings for each other."

Next, it was Hatori to speak. "This brings us to where we are now. Momiji did all the decorations. Long story short, we had a plan of hooking you guys up from the beginning."  
After all the explanations, Kyo was both shocked, but at the same time grateful. Tohru reacted the same was and thanked them, as all of them entered the room. When everyone was inside, Momiji popped up from behind a giant teddy bear that was in the corner of the room.

"Congratulations Tohru!" yelled the over excited rabbit. He ran over to her and gave her a giant hug. By now, all the members of the zodiac knew that the curse was broken and was at the house to celebrate. One by one they arrived and once they were all there, Haru, being the DJ, started to play a slow song.

Kyo extended his hand to Tohru and asked her, "Would you like to dance?"

Tohru nodded with pleasure and they danced in the center of the room. All eyes were on them, as they moved with the rhythm of the song. The couple held onto each other tighter, and more couples filled the dance floor, which included Machi and Yuki.

"I love you Tohru." Kyo whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Kyo."

_I was so happy, you were laughing_

_With a smile that melts everything away_

_Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,_

_Waiting for the time to sprout_

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_And yesterday's wounds remain_

_I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on_

_I cannot be reborn _

_But I can change as I go on, so_

_Let's stay together always_

_Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers_

_This simple desire is everlasting_

_I want things to be simple_

_Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow_

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

_I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_Let's stay together always_

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

_I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_**Let's stay together always**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

After graduating high school, Kyo didn't have to go through confinement. Tohru became a professional chef of a popular restaurant, and Kyo worked at the Dojo with Shishou.

When high school ended, Kyo found himself proposing to Tohru for marriage, and Yuki the same with Machi. They both ended up having the wedding on the same day, which was filled with tears and happiness.

Tohru and Kyo had their honeymoon back in Paris and currently lives in their own home in Japan, where they had gave birth to two children. They had one boy, Kyo Sohma Junior and one girl, Kyoko Sohma.

Meanwhile, the Mabudachi Trio ended up living together in Shigure's home. He became a very popular novelist, as Ayame continued with his shop and Hatori became one of the best doctors in Japan.

Machi and Yuki also lived in their own homes, where they take care of two children as well. Which were twin girls named Yuka and Yuri. Machi was a stay at home mom, and Yuki became a professor of the top university in Japan.

Manabe moved in with his girl friend where they both managed a meat shop downtown.

Uo and Hana ended up not getting married but lived together in a home near Tohru and Kyo's, where they still kept an eye out on her.

All in all, everyone lived happy cursed free lives, and everyone loved each other 'till the end.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for supporting me through this FanFiction. It really means a lot to me that you guys actually read this, and for that – I thank you. As you can see, I bolded the last line of the story (Not the epilogue). That's basically because that's what Kyo and Tohru are thinking in their minds :D I would like to take this time to thank people individually and as a group:**

**Thanks to those who have favored "A trip to Paris":**

EmoLollipop, Enana, ILiketospin**, **JenOverridex14,Lightkit, Love Inc, NekoKyoSan,Tornado-Fawkes,buyokitty, inugirl93, machixyuki21, softballchica12, Assholetheycalllove, Nami4027, Ms. Kyo Sohma, Tornado-Fawkes, Frobitten love, Abbys Corner, Darkshadow97, Catlen Sabrllibrac, Nikkinaz6 and Yin7.

**Sorry if I forgot anyone or if I misspelled your name! Thanks to those who put this story to this story to their alerts:**

Nami4027, cullenzutarakyorufan, EmoLollipop, German Mickey, Jade Taylor, Love Inc, Lovely Dork, Tipix, inugirl93, loretta537, moonlightofsnow508, softballchica12, MaryFD, NekoKyoSan, Assholetheycalllove, Ms. Kyo Sohma, Punk rock vampire, Nikkinaz6, BunBun-Zarkelador, SweetSerenityPeacexRose, and FruitsBasketFreak08.

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Those who reviewed at least once:**

BunBun-Zarkelador, loretta537, Candace, UO-CHAN, Rosa, Pia, Adrienne, Otaku-Rehab, Lovely Dork, Love Inc, Tipix, Punkrockvampire, Jade Taylor, Darkshadow97, Catlen Sabrllibrac and MachixYuki21.

**Those who reviewed for two chapters:**

Lightkit, MysticSorceror, kattykat, Moonlightofsnow508, samantha8o8, NekoKyoSan and Cullenzutarakyorufan.

**Those who reviewed for three chapters:**

Fruitsbasketfreak08, MaryFD and SweetSerenityPeacexRose

**Those who reviewed for four chapters:**

Kyki- The Late Night Writer

**Those who reviewed for five chapters:**

buyokitty and Nikkinaz6

**Those who reviewed for six chapters:**

softballchica12

**Those who reviewed for seven chapters:**

ILiketospin and Nami4027

* * *

**And, special thanks to ****SMOKe13**** who reviewed the most for my FanFic, reviewed for 9 of my chapters! (Excluding my weird friend: Kyonkichi-san's friend!** **Just kidding, you're not weird! Your pen name is awkward though, it has my pen name in it. Go to her profile and it will explain everything – she should be on my reviews page for this story).**

* * *

**Thank you so much to all of you who read! It really means a lot to me and I hope that you'll support me in my future FanFictions! **


End file.
